ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Affinity
Category:Stats Overview Magic Affinity is a special stat found on certain staves and Atma. It grants considerable bonuses while casting spells or summons of a particular element, but also an equally considerable penalty to the element weak to it. The bonuses associated with elemental affinity are: * A Magic Damage bonus (or penalty), expressed as a percent modifier to spell damage that is calculated independently from other magic damage modifiers such as Weather and Magic Attack Bonus (see: Calculating Magic Damage). The Magic Damage bonus from Elemental Affinity also affects the damage dealt by the Corsair job ability Quick Draw. * A bonus (or penalty) to Magic Accuracy * A bonus (or penalty) to Avatar Perpetuation Cost for Avatars summoned by the player. Bonuses are reported in tiers, rather than direct increases. *NQ Elemental staves, such as the Thunder Staff, grant Affinity +1 as a hidden effect. *HQ Elemental staves, such as the Jupiter's Staff, grant Affinity +2 as a hidden effect. Example 1: " Affinity +2" grants all three bonus categories (damage, accuracy, and perpetuation) for as well as penalizing . Example 2: " Affinity: Magic Damage +1" only increases magic damage by 10% and reduces magic damage by 10%. Available Equipment Staves that provide elemental magic affinity fall into one of two categories: * Elemental Staves have a small (+1 or +2, depending on NQ or HQ) and hidden general elemental affinity bonus for their particular element that provides a boost to all three affinity categories. These are level 51 staves, may be equipped by all jobs, and are created through Synthesis (specifically, Woodworking). * Staves upgraded through the Trial of the Magians line of quests, once fully completed, result in a specialized staff, associated with a particular element, that provides a large bonus to one of the three affinity categories, but a minimal or non-existent bonus to the other two. These staves are created starting with a Crook which becomes a Teiwaz via Trial 790 and is further upgraded via multiple successive Staff Trials. They are usable only by WHM, BLM, RDM, BRD, SMN, and SCH. * Note when using atmas within Abyssea: Staves upgraded through the Trial of the Magians quests are calculated differently to the level 51 staves. Magic affinity on magian staves is added and not multiplied to any elemental damage+ atmas. For example using Varuna's Staff +2 and Atma of the Beyond will result in a total of +60% to all ice spells (+30% from Atma and +30% from staff). Using Aquilo's Staff and Atma of the Beyond will result in a total of +49.5% to ice spells (100%+30% from Atma)x15% from staff. ** Curiously, this calculation difference causes the level 51 elemental staves to gain strength while using atma which increase magic affinity. As shown in the previous example, using Varuna's Staff +2 with Atma of the Beyond yields a total affinity bonus of 1.6 (60%); however, wielding the level 51 HQ elemental staves actually grant an extra 4.5% bonus to affinity due to the multiplication (130% x 15% = 149.5% instead of 130% + 15% = 145%) Ultimately, the level 51 elemental staves experience greater growth with higher degrees of base (without either staff) magic affinity. The full list of staves that possess elemental magic affinity is as follows: